Reflection
by hermione6
Summary: h/g... angst at first but in the end, happy ending. please read and review!!


A/N: This is a song fanfiction

Reflection

A/N: This is a song fanfiction. H/G... I really don't like this pairing but it's a little nice, as I can say. On with the story, this story is full of angst but in the end, happy ending. Okay, Please review! POV of Ginny, if you want to know.

Disclaimer: The two characters in this story aren't mine. They're J. K. Rowling's, okay? And this song is from the movie, MULAN. Harry Potter's not mine. Ginny Weasley's not mine. Reflection song's not mine. What I only own is this computer, okay??

_Look at me_

_You may think you see _

_Who I really am _

_But you'll never know me _

_ _

"G'night everyone!" said Harry. It was 9pm and Harry waved us goodbye already. He walked out as he shot Hermione and Ron a nice smile. Green... I always loved color green 'cause they're Harry's eye's color. During my 1st year, everyone at Hogwarts knew that I liked Harry. I tried to deny it. But they didn't really believe me, until I acted like I really hate Harry. I looked at him like I wanted him to melt. I changed the direction of my way whenever I see him about to pass my way. And whenever I talked to Ron, and he joined the topic, I'll go away and talk to other people I know.

_Every day _

_It's as if I play a part _

_Now I see _

_If I wear a mask _

_I can fool the world _

_But I cannot fool my heart_

_ _

But the truth is, in my heart, I really liked him. I just cannot express it. Sometimes, I want to be myself and join his nice smile patch up his nice look in the eyes. I want to go to his every direction and be with him. And I want to talk to him like best of friends. I really hate being teased by other people. Well, not only that 'cause if I began to hear a rumor that Harry changed his mind about liking Cho and someone will say that the rumor that Harry likes Hermione is not true, I'm sure that I can already be myself. Myself, as in the real me who likes Harry.

_Who is that girl I see _

_Staring straight back at me? _

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside?_

_ _

There's even a time when Harry joined me and Ron talking, I laughed at what he said. But then, I remembered that I must be nasty to him, I added, "(Laughs) You're a total jerk! I'm only talking to Ron. Why did you join us??" as I stood up and walk away from the common room. I tried to have a quick glance at him. But all I saw was someone looking down at the floor, not moving, looking sad, green eyed boy. I just don't know who I am now. I think that I've created a monster inside me.

_I am now _

_In a world where I _

_Have to hide my heart _

_And what I believe in_

_ _

I ran into the nearest comfort room in my place and cried there. I felt a needle that was inserted into my heart slowly so that I will feel the pain. I want to speak to whoever inserted the needle into my heart and tell him/her that his/her plan was a success. I am really suffering. I really didn't want to tell him that. I liked him. I liked him. I liked him. But I just can't express it. My first laugh was the real me. It was really funny. But if I laughed at his joke, the other students might tease me again that I liked him.

_But somehow _

_I will show the world _

_What's inside my heart _

_And be loved for who I am_

_ _

My only wish is that I will have enough courage to tell him that I like him and to tell the other students what's really my feeling for him. Now I'm alone. I'm always alone, especially the times when I go to other places in this castle just to stay away from the students, where Harry is. Sometimes I want to burst out my feelings to the people and just be close to them. I hate being alone. I hate that word. Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone. Stop It!!!!!!! 

_Who is that girl I see _

_Staring straight back at me? _

_Why is my reflection _

_Someone I don't know? _

_Must I pretend that I'm _

_Someone else for all time? _

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside?_

_ _

What I want to do is be myself. Myself. Myself. Myself. Myself. What's the word?? I don't know that. And if I do, I don't know the meaning. I haven't experience it yet. Is it a verb? Adjective? Noun? What?? Please Lord!!! Give me a friend that will tell me what to do. Give me a friend that will make me happy when I'm said. A friend that will be here beside me to be with me and make me feel not alone. But I will never have those for a friend will never be there for me unless the real Ginny Weasley is there. The real Ginny Weasley. The one who has a shy personality like when she's still 1st year. But how will I do that??? I'll wait for the stars to fall down??? A tear rolled down from my eyes. Tears. Tears. Tears. They're old to me. They'll pop into my world whenever I'm alone. Every night. Every night in the common room. They're the one who make me feel not alone. They're my friends. Are they??

_There's a heart that must be _

_Free to fly _

_That burns with a need to know _

_The reason why_

_ _

Then, there came many tears. There came many friends. Friends. I decided to say my deepest feelings to my friends. "You know my best friend, tear? I always hurt Harry. But he did hurt me first. He got Hermione. Then, he got Cho. He's a playboy. So I didn't get a chance to tell him what I really feel. So if he's here, I'll tell him these exact words. ::: Harry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I did. The truth is that what you see is not Ginny Weasley. They're just a reflection of me but a bad reflection. 'Cause the real me is the one who likes you. I like you. I wish you'll still accept my love even though, I became very nasty to you ::: Well friends, I already practiced that many times. In fact, I already memorized it" Then suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I gasped. I didn't want to look so I covered my face with my hands. 

_Why must we all conceal _

_What we think, how we feel? _

_Must there be a secret me _

_I'm forced to hide? _

_I won't pretend that I'm _

_Someone else for all time _

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside? _

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

_ _

I felt a warm blanket on my shoulder. And now, I really want to know who the person is. I lifted my head up and opened my eyes. I saw the person that I'm not expecting to meet. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. I didn't know what to do. I didn't have enough strength to walk away from him and go to my dormitory. All I did was hug him tightly. And I said, "Harry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I did. The truth is that what you see is not Ginny Weasley. They're just a reflection of me but a bad reflection. 'Cause the real me is the one who likes you. I like you. I wish you'll still accept my love even though, I became very nasty to you," I said that very fast. He hugged me, tightly. Then he said, "I know! I know! I heard that a while ago," "How long have you been in here?" I asked. "Since the time when you started sobbing and the first tear dropped from your eyes. I love you too," he answered. After a few minutes and after making out, he held my hand and walked with me to my own dormitory. 

_Author's Notes:_

_I didn't make them kiss 'cause if they were only 13-15 years old, it's yucky to describe them kissing._

_Ewwww! But well, please make some reviews. I tell you, it won't take you long 'cause it's just there._

_Down... did you see it?? Please????_


End file.
